wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cacao
This was created by Reverb. Please do not copy or take credit for any concepts, coding, writing or artwork. Please do not edit this page in any way. ---- Cacao is for the Disabled Characters Contest. Appearance You push me ‘til I break And the anger turns to rage Why can’t you just leave me alone? Got your finger on the trigger You think that you’re the winner You’re gonna get kicked off of your throne Cacao is a stands out in a crowd, tall and thin, so much so, that she looks like she will fall over with the slightest touch. She has a typical RainWing build, narrow head, curved horns, frill behind the ears. She holds her head high, looking down her nose at others. Her shoulders are narrow, and her legs are the longest part of her body, ending in one of her defining features, her talons, each claw replaced with a long, sharp steel blade. The tips of these are always shining and clean, gleaming in the desert sun. She has two other things that make her stand out, her missing wings and her missing tail. Her torso is short, and without a tail or set of wings to balance out her height, it looks even shorter. Her legs make her long and gangly, especially when she’s siting or laying down. Cacao keeps her scales shades of brown and blue, those being her favorite colors when she had lived in the Rainforest. She doesn’t change them often, at least not on purpose, but she does have faint blue spots sprinkled along her spine that shimmer in the desert heat like a mirage. She wears no adornments, beside her metal claws, but flaunts her scars like prized jewels. Most of them are faded, but she sometimes outlines the older ones with bright colors to draw attention to them. They are mostly on her face and neck, with a few on her back. Cacao wears the packs mark as a blue tattoo, snaking down the left side of her neck like a river, splitting like a delta at the base of her head and fading at her shoulders. Personality You think you’re gonna hurt me Get ready to get dirty You created this beast inside Pull the noose tighter And lift a little higher Because you’re killing me slow I ain’t ready to die Killing me slow but I ain’t ready to die Cacao is a strong-willed, independent dragoness, despite her missing limbs. If she doesn’t what to do something, you better believe she isn’t going to do it. While she can usually be found at one of the fire pits in the Pack’s headquarters every night in time for dinner, she is on her own she most of the rest of the day, training or caring for her claws. Cacao is loyal to a fault, and would do anything for the Pack, even if it put her own life on the line. She’d do anything for the dragons who took her in and gave her a purpose. Cacao is overreactive and impulsive. She is far more likely to fight someone then accept their complement on her claws. She has also been known to show up at a fire pit come dinner time, so covered in blood that she looks like a SkyWing. Backstory Tonight, get ready for a fight So now you know it’s time To ride my circus for a psycho Round and round we go, look out below Because I want off this I want off this Prehistory Cacao was hatched in the way all RainWings are, in one of the hatcheries, her parents unbeknownst and her bloodline a mystery. Dragonethood A wingless, tailless dragon would probably have the best chances for survival and acceptance in the Rainforest, but not all cases come out the way they were predicted. Cacao didn’t fit in from the very beginning. She was stuck to the woven platforms, unable to fly, or even treeglide. She was completely reliant on the fruit gatherers, and she hated it. Even as a tiny dragonet, she was independent, with a strong will. She was raised with the other Dragonets of the tribe, then at 5, decided she couldn’t take it another day. Stares, whispers, and hidden eyes, staring down your every move? Cacao went as far as she could. It took a week to get out of the Rainforest, and even then, she needed hep, or she would have ended up walking circled on the dark, dank ground of the rainforest for the rest of her life. It took her a few mouths of wandering to reach the Scorpion Den. She hated it almost as much as the Rainforest. The same whispers and stares followed the wingless and tailless RainWing, who was always dependent on someone. At 6, she was getting into fights on a regular basis, and had her natural claws removed. She had them replaced with a set of the finest blades the Scorpion Den had to offer. If they were going to stare, why not give them something real to stare at? Adulthood At 7, a full fledged adult dragon, she meat another wingless, Honey. They got along well, and she even helped her out in a few of her pickpockets. After a few months, Honey was called back to her group’s mysterious headquarters, or at least that how she made it sound. She offer to put in a good word for her, and Cacao accepted. At first she was incredibly underwhelmed by the Coyotes, and further, Desert’s Shore. But live somewhere long enough, and it becomes home. Right? Relations Everybody down Gonna burn it to the ground Can’t keep this beast inside Never again, never again You’re killing me slow but I ain’t ready to die Killing me slow but I ain’t ready to die Honey “Honey and I get along great! Another wingless!” Rebel “Oh, she does my claws every now and again. I think she’s a little shady though.” Gallery Tonight, get ready for a fight So now you know it’s time To ride my circus for a psycho Round and round we go, look out below Because I want off this I want off this CacaoRH - ReverbtheDragon.png|Rough Headshot by myself Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (ReverbtheDragon)